From friends to lovers
by doc boy
Summary: They have been through a lot together over the years. Friendships have been made, and romances have bloomed, but one that both sides craved has never been fulfilled. Will they ever get their chance? The answer lies within


From friends to lovers

I do not own Harry Potter

It seemed almost too fast. It seems only yesterday, that they have turned eleven and went to Hogwarts for the first time. While there, Harry, Ron, and Hermione became friends. After that, they became best friends. They were tight as glue and nothing would separate between them. During their first year, they found out about the Sorcerer's stone and thought it would be used to restore Voldemort's powers. They succeeded in thwarting his plans. The year after that, they stopped him from returning in a different way. In their third year, there have been rumors going around about the dark lord regaining power and that this right hand man escaped from prison. It wasn't until months later, that our heroes found out that the man was innocent. So while Voldemort's true servant has been exposed and has escaped, Harry earned a family member. Something else happened that year. Our heroes were just entering their teenage years and were starting to develop feelings for one another. Ginny had a crush on Harry and Harry tried to understand how he felt about her. Also, Hermione has developed feelings for Harry and Harry was oblivious to them, despite the fact that they valued each other dearly, while Ron developed a crush on Hermione despite the fact they treated each other poorly. It would be a long time until this romantic mess would be solved…

Over the years, other things have happened. Voldemort has returned and the magical world tried to deny it. After they acknowledged it, Dumbledore took Harry under his wing and told him how they could finally defeat the Dark Lord for good. But before he could finish the job he was killed by a teacher trusted only by him. Severus Snape. Now that their seventh year was afoot, Harry and everyone else felt lost. It was up to him and his friends to find the Horcruxes and destroy them so they could destroy Voldemort. During their hunt, there have been a few clashes. Ron and Harry had a fight and Ron took off, leaving Hermione very sad and miserable. In an attempt to cheer her up, Harry approached her as she sat by the radio in their tent, looking very sad and lonely and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head in his chest and wept as he tried to console her. Once she was calm, she thanked him and kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush. The two have been through a lot together and he wasn't sure of how he felt about her. To make matters worse, Ron seemed to have romantic feelings for her as well, and he didn't want to have Ron as a rival for Hermione's love.

Things got more complicated during the battle of Hogwarts. While in the chamber of secrets, Ron and Hermione destroyed a Horcrux and in a moment of passion kissed each other on the lips. While in the pandemonium that occurred in the castle during the battle, Harry ran into Ginny. Fearing one might not see the other alive again; they kissed passionately and went their separate ways.

Finally, the final battle between good and evil has come henceforth. Harry and the Dark lord were going head to head. Only one man would stay standing by the time it was over. For a moment it looked like Harry was gonna die, but with sheer willpower Harry drove the curse back to them man who fired it, as Voldemort was killed by his own curse for the second and final time. Voldemort crumbled inward and with that, he was gone.

The peace that followed was a strange one. It felt awkward yet pleasantly safe. As if they had trouble, digesting the peace that finally has arrived. When Harry found Hermione and Ron, he saw they were holding hands and seemed very happy together. He smiled, happy for them, yet still unaware of a strange, dormant feeling at the bottom of his stomach. When Ginny saw him standing there, she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him only to be greeted by his lips, happy to have each other. Hermione smiled at the sight but could not help but feel slight melancholy but did not understand why…

Later that week, our heroes were invited to a celebration dinner at the Burrow, and they gladly accepted. Harry and Ginny were holding hands under the table and so were Ron and Hermione. Then they played games in the living room, told jokes, and raised memories. When it was time to go to sleep, the two couples slept in the same bed for the first time in the lives. It wasn't long until they fell asleep in each other's arms…

The weeks passed quickly and they soon turned into months. Soon it's been a year since the war and the future seemed bright for everyone.

Harry and Ginny had moved in together and so has the other couple. As Harry was getting ready for work one day he kissed his girlfriend goodbye and walked out the door, not being able not to feel a strange feeling as he kissed her. Thinking it was nothing; Harry ignored it as he went about his business. That night when he went to sleep beside her, he felt that feeling again. Thinking his mind was playing tricks on him; he tried to push it out of his mind and try to fall asleep. But a sliver of doubt and another forgotten feeling kept him awake for longer than usual. A feeling of fear.

Before long, he could tell that Ginny was feeling it too. They tried adding more passion and romance to their lives but it was nothing more than a quick patch or fix at best. After several weeks, the problem only got worse. Feeling they could not postpone it any longer, the two knew they had to talk. They sat by the kitchen table feeling rather tense. The silence was a painful one. Neither one wanted to start the conversation fearing of what it would lead to, each side hoping the other one would blink first and initiate the conversation. None spoke. Feeling both sides knew how the other felt and what the situation was, Harry realized there's no point in beating around the bush. He sighed sadly, avoiding making eye contact with her.

"We have to separate." He confessed. His heart broke a little when he could see the tears build up in her eyes. He placed a comforting hand on her own.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but maybe it's for the best."

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

"I know… I just wish we could have made this work. Ever since we were kids… and everything…" she cried.

"I know… I know…" he said sadly and brought her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder. Finally, they parted. Harry packed up his belongings and walked towards the door. He paused by the door to look back at his now ex-girlfriend one last time. She looked at him sadly, tearfully. Harry blinked the tears away and walked out the door, leaving Ginny alone in her apartment, as she cried her eyes out, feeling very sad and alone, with no one to console her, care or even notice…

Harry would spend the next two days at the leaky caldron until he found an apartment. When he moved there, he unpacked his suitcase and paced along the apartment alone, restless. Feeling he needed something to calm his nerves, he took a bottle of fire whisky from the cabinet and downed a shot down his throat. That night Harry had a hard time falling asleep. He wasn't used to sleeping when Ginny wasn't around so he could snuggle up to her. He would end up snuggling up to a pillow as he lay in bed for a few hours until sleep took him away…

While Harry was trying to cope with his breakup with Ginny, Ron and Hermione had their own problems. Two days earlier, he gave her a hard time about working too hard; something she never took kindly to. While she was studying at the academy for magical politics, Ron was between jobs trying to provide for the both of them while not fulfilling his potential. This got Hermione increasingly frustrated. While she already had a career planned, Ron hadn't decided what he wanted to do with his life yet. So while she appreciated him bringing food on the table, it troubled her that he's wasting his potential with lame jobs like fixing broomsticks, or selling caldrons. After coming home one afternoon from her studies, she found Ron sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking a butterbeer. She huffed at his lazy behavior, put her books down, and started doing her homework.

"How was school today?" he asked.

"Was fine." She said, not lifting her head from her books.

"Good. How's that report coming along?"

Hermione rolled her eyes with annoyance. Can't he see she's trying to concentrate?

"It's going fine Ronald." She huffed.

"What are you so angry about?" he asked.

"I'm not angry." She denied.

"So what's with the attitude?"

"Because you're getting in my way. I'm trying to study here."

"Well sorry for trying to be nice Miss Perfect! Is it now a crime trying to ask my girlfriend how her day was?"

Feeling a little offended, yet slightly guilty for being so blunt, Hermione tried to apologize. She looked up to face him for the first time.

"I'm sorry Ron; I'm just very stressed out lately so I want to get this done as soon as possible."

"What about what you said about me getting in your way? Is me supporting us both getting in your way too? Huh?!" he snapped. Feeling a little scared, Hermione recoiled.

"No of course not…" she muttered but soon regaining her courage, she added

"But it would be nice to see you do something meaningful with your life Ron. I don't want you spending the rest of your life with these lame jobs. You're better than this."

"Oh great, this again…" muttered Ron.

"I only say this because I care Ron. It makes me sad to see you waste your life like this."

"Well I don't need your caring okay?! I told you several times I'm just earning some money so we'll have some extra just in case and I want to take a break from studying. I've had enough of it for a while over the last few years…"

Among all he said only one thing stood out to her.

"You don't care that I care about you?" she asked in a hollow voice. Ron froze. He shouldn't have said that.

"Hermione I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"But did you mean it?"

"I don't know… I say all kind of things when I'm angry, I don't think straight during these times…"

Hermione's lip quivered slightly, then she sobbed and ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Ron sighed and sat down back by the table. He placed his elbow on it and rested his head in his palm.

That night Ron was forced to sleep on the couch. The tension between them grew until they had a fight that ended it all.

"Why do you always have to be such a jerk?!" yelled Hermione in the heat of another argument.

"I'm not being a jerk! You're just being annoying and invasive!" retorted Ron.

"You may see it as being invasive but I only ask about you and try to help you because I care. I rarely act nastily to you on purpose!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he retorted angrily.

"That you treat me poorly most of the time. He either act nasty or ignore me and just sit by the table, read your bloody newspaper and drink butterbeer all day long…"

"Well what do you expect me to do? There's not much to do after I come back from work…"

"Of course there is!" she yelled tears building up in her eyes.

"Have you ever considered paying more attention to your girlfriend? Or treating her properly for that matter?"

"Well I try to treat you properly. I don't always succeed and I'm sorry if I fail sometimes. That doesn't mean I don't care!..." snapped Ron. Before he knew it, Hermione slapped him across the face.

"Liar…" she said softly with wet eyes and chocked tears. Ron was too shocked to respond. She pointed at the door.

"Go." She said. He didn't react.

"Leave. Now." She said. Finally regaining his composure, Ron packed his belongings and left the apartment. When she was alone, Hermione ran to the bedroom, closed the door, threw herself onto the bed, and cried her eyes out into her pillow…

The chances of either couple getting back together seemed bleak. The golden trio has grown distant since the end of the war. In the several weeks after the breakups all sides were feeling very depressed except for Ron. Especially Hermione. She was particularly distraught. She felt terribly miserable, yet confused. She loved Ron and she hoped she could make it work so what happened? Were they really, that incompatible? Why has she never seen it before? Whom else did she have? Her mind soon drifted to a good friend of hers, with black hair, glasses and a boyish smile. Oh, how that smile made her melt… she was reminded of a long suppressed and forgotten feeling she had for him. One she thought would never be returned and was therefore sealed away for good. Hermione sighed sadly and sat on top of her bed. Harry was the only one who truly understood her. Ever since their first year, he was the only who truly appreciated her and treated her with respect. Ron just wasn't like that. Hermione wanted Harry to be hers but she feared ruining the friendship. Losing Ron was painful enough; losing Harry would be an emotional death sentence to her. But she loved him more than anything on this Earth or even the universe and she knew she had to take that chance with him. She knew he broke up with Ginny a few months prior so she supposed he was still available. Since they were both raised in Muggle environments, they both knew how to use the phone. So Hermione took her cellphone out of her pocket and speed dialed his number. The fact that he was speed dial only enhanced her feeling and notion that he was always there for her, but was too caught with her emotions for Ron to ever notice it. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Harry…" she said in a shaky voice, still not over her crying fit. Instantly noticing the sadness in her voice Harry's voice filled with concern.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Can you come over?" she asked. Surprised by her question, Harry said he would be there as soon as he could. She hung up and waited for him.

Within the hour, she heard a knock on her front door. During those sixty minutes, the tears kept falling down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes with a tissue and opened the door. As soon as Harry saw her, he was saddened and shocked at the same time. He's never seen her face and eyes so red and swollen. He also saw emotions in her eyes he's never seen before. Misery, heartbreak, and helplessness. Hermione never felt helpless. Seeing her in this state, worried and frightened him at the same time. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"My God Hermione, what happened?" he asked. She sobbed softly and threw her arms around him. A little taken aback it took him a few seconds to respond. When he finally did, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, concealing her inside his embrace, as if trying to shield her from the rest of the world, as he kicked the door closed. He helped her to the couch as she continued to weep into his shoulder. Half an hour later, she began to calm down and took deep breathes as he held her in his arms.

"Hermione what happened?" he asked.

"It's Ron. He's such a prat…" she sniffed.

"What happened?" Harry asked again.

"He mistreats me. I know I made some mistakes too and maybe was a little overbearing but he was just so mean about it. I don't think he even cares about me…"

Harry rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sure he cares Hermione…" he reassured her.

"No he does not. When I asked him if he cares that I care he refused to answer. And by the way he treats me, it just seems like he doesn't care about me at all…" she said and sighed as tears continued to run down her cheeks as Harry rubbed her back slightly in an attempt to sooth her.

After a short while he spoke.

"What are you gonna do?"

She sighed.

"I don't know… I thought I loved him but apparently it was not to last. But after we broke up, I was reminded of a long buried feeling I've had for someone… someone very dear to me…" she said.

"Might I ask who?" asked Harry. Hermione gulped and separated from his embrace to stare into his eyes.

"You Harry. You're the one I love. I've loved you since our third year. I was just too scared and confused to pursue it…"

Harry was too confused and shocked to answer. Feeling her only to chance to kiss him might slip away; Hermione leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Finding the taste of his lips intoxicating yet additive she kissed him again and again. While Harry was trying to get over the shock, it seemed like he was kissing her back for a moment. Then he mind finally regained control of the situation. He gently pulled her off him.

"Hermione, I can't… I'm sorry…" he said and faced her, her expression looking shattered, and his heart broke at the sight of it. He sat up and tried to console her.

"Hermione, I want you to know that I care about you deeply, but I'm still a little confused about my breakup with Ginny and how I feel about you… I'm sorry…"

Hermione gulped. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Are you saying you hate me?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Harry's face filled with sympathy and compassion. He stroked her cheek gently.

"Oh Hermione, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Not in a million years. I'm just a little confused that's all…," he said as tears streaked down her cheeks. He continued to caress her pretty face.

"I just need some time to think okay?" he reassured her. He leaned forward, kissed her forehead, and hugged her tightly.

"I'll give you an answer soon okay? So don't despair alright? We'll figure this out. I promise…" he said as he stroked her hair slightly, as he held her in his arms. He let her go slightly and looked into her eyes; they were still tearful. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon okay?" he said softly and gave her a small pat on the cheek. He then got up on his feet, approached the door to open it, but paused by the doorway. He turned back to look at her. She was still crying. He looked at her compassionately.

"It's gonna be okay…" he said with a reassuring look. He then turned back forward and left her apartment. When she was alone, Hermione broke down in tears again and buried her face in her sofa. She lost him… she lost Harry… she has nobody left now… no one…

Harry would spend the next few weeks trying to figure his feelings out. During that time, he saw Hermione a few times. He could tell she wanted to pressure him but did not. All he could do was assure her that she would get her answer soon. But every time he saw her, she looked more miserable. She was getting increasingly sadder and skinnier. He knew he had to give her an answer fast but didn't want to force his feelings or her and himself into something he was gonna regret. Soon, winter has arrived. Christmas has come and Harry has been invited to the Wesleas. Despite their breakup, Harry and Ginny remained relatively friendly with each other. After the meal was over, and almost everyone went to sleep, Harry approached Molly who sat the table drinking a cup of tea. He sat down by her.

"Can I talk to you Molly?"

"Of course dear." She said and put her mug down. Harry opened his mouth but couldn't find his words. He closed it and then tried again.

"What does it feel like when you love someone?" he asked. Slightly surprised by his question, Molly let go of the mug and extended her arms forward across the table.

"Well that depends sweetie. Are we talking about romantic love?"

He nodded.

"Yes."

"Well then it's pretty hard to define because the feeling of romantic love is very subjective, you see. All I can say is that if you truly love someone, you feel it in every fiber of your being. Right down to your bones and the smallest atoms and molecules. Something you are proud of and not ashamed of and you would shout it up from the rooftops if you had the chance. You see what I'm getting at?"

Harry nodded.

"I think so. But how will I know I'm not mixing these symptoms with something else? Like lust or deep friendship?"

"Lust is different dear. Lust is going after physical appearance and friendship is being close with someone on a different level of intimacy. Love is going after the person you cherish, despite and because of their flaws, shortcoming, the things you love about them and their appearances all at the same time. Someone you would do anything for and would spend the rest of eternity with if you could. Do you understand dear?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes."

"Good. Excuse me dear, I need to use the loo…" she said and got up, leaving Harry to stay with his thoughts. Is this how he felt about Hermione? Sure, she was pretty but he also appreciated her as a person. He enjoyed having her in his embrace and it was nice when she kissed him but it was much more than that. He looked back at the experiences he shared with her over the years. Like when they went back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak and sat by the lake alone together for a few hours. He felt like they really bonded that evening. Just the two of them. Or that time she helped him learn the summoning charm for the first task during their fourth year. Despite having to stay up late at night for him, she didn't complain and he appreciated that and her help to this day… or when she tried to get a better life for house elves. At first, he was annoyed by it, but in hindsight, he came to appreciate her for the idea. Unlike most girls he met, she was special. She may have been a little bossy, but on the inside, she was a little fragile and insecure. Looking beyond that, she was endlessly kind and her compassion showed no bounds. Then it all made sense to him. Everything clicked and fell into place. Hermione was always by his side and they always got along so well because they could relate to each other. They were both kind and compassionate and knew how to appreciate those traits; how to appreciate each other. Knowing how he felt, Harry ran for the door, only to run into Molly again.

"Where are you going Harry? It's freezing outside."

"I have to see Hermione, it's an emergency. Thanks for the advice Molly." He said, grabbed his coat, and ran out, soon to disappear with a loud crack. Harry soon found himself in the suburbs of London. It was snowing, and the streets were covered in snow and there were Christmas lights, trees, and decorations everywhere. Harry looked around him. He was so excited, he realized he apperated into the wrong part of the neighborhood. Hermione's apartment was a few blocks away. So he ran for her flat as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran as if his life depended on it. As if it seemed she would slip away from him if he didn't run fast enough, as the snow began to pile up on his coat and messy hair…

Hermione sat sadly by her Christmas tree, celebrating her favorite holiday all alone. She considered celebrating the holiday with a group the church arranged for people who were alone for the holiday. But doing so would be too humiliating for her and would make her feel worse. She reached for a plate and ate the third round of Christmas cookies she made that evening and downed another shot of eggnog. Suddenly she was startled to hear someone pounding on her door. Who would visit her on Christmas Eve and at this hour? She approached the door and spoke to it.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Hermione it's me! Can you open the door?" came a voice she knew all too well.

"Harry?" she asked, surprised and hurried to open the door and was shocked to find the man she loved standing at her doorstop on Christmas Eve, panting, and covered with snow.

"Harry what's going on? I thought you were supposed to be at the Weasles…"

"I was…," he panted.

"So why aren't you still?" she asked.

"Because I realized something…," he said.

"And what's that?" she asked,

"That I love you." He said. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I love you with all my heart Hermione, more than anything. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what happens…" he said with a smile, the same boyish smile she's always loved. It took her a few seconds to recover from her shock. When she did, she sighed happily and smiled.

"Oh Harry…" she said happily, wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought him into the best kiss of her life. She pressed her lips against his, never wanting to let go as he held her in his arms and kissed her passionately, happily. He kicked the door closed, to keep the room warm. They made out like there was no tomorrow. Once they parted, Hermione asked

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked. He smirked and leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Yes." He said happily and led her to the bedroom. He closed the door behind them as they shared a bed and made love for the first time.

Things went by rather quickly since then. Several weeks after he confessed his love for her, Harry proposed marriage to his beloved Hermione. An offer she gladly accepted. In the weeks leading up the wedding, they couldn't keep apart from one another. As if they had to make up for the lost time when they were not together. Finally, their wedding day has come and gone. All their friends and family attended and everyone was happy. But no one was happier than Harry and Hermione. Over the years, they gave birth to and raised three kids. A son and two daughters. One who they named James and the other two who they named Lily and Jane. The young couple and family were as happy as they could ever wish to be and that's what mattered. Despite taking their time, the two lovebirds have found each other and they loved one another very much, and they couldn't be happier about it. That was all that mattered…

The end…

So there's another record breaker. Hope you guys liked it. And if you would kindly leave a review I'd greatly appreciate it.

Peace out everyone…


End file.
